


我想说

by MistSan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, note
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistSan/pseuds/MistSan
Summary: 呃呃。。。如果不想听我解jiao释pian的话就别看下去了。我也不想咕啊!





	我想说

好吧我几乎消失了一个月，好像是吧我忘了。然后就是我考试考砸了，除了日语英文华文我其他的大概都是50-60分了吧，所以我妈坚持要把我送去补习，但是我拒绝!!!我还想写文，如果真去了补习就没时间写了。(况且我瞒着家人参加了一个小说比赛)

对不起大家，想锤我的话没关系的，但是至少给我留只右手吧。。。(断了的话就没法更了)

* * *

 

 


End file.
